I Hate Mondays
by FelisMargarita
Summary: Rewritten - Nobody knows how Mondays can suck more than a high-school student. Sasuke is no exception: school is boring, fangirls are terrible, and nothing interesting happened in his life. However, the arrival of a new student is about to change that.
1. An Otherwise, Uneventful Monday

**Chapter 1:  
>Introduction – An Otherwise, Uneventful Monday<strong>

Here we go again.  
>A heavy sigh slipped though his lips, thinned in a frown of disappointment. Every morning, she would repeat the same pattern: walk over, smile at him, giggle and flirt a bit and occupy the seat at his side until he made her leave. The young male had her every feature memorized as she approached him. Long, pink hair flowing behind her, falling into jade eyes overly eager to connect with his own.<br>"Hey there, Sasuke-kun."  
>"Don't call me that." He hoped that she might get the message this time, or perhaps she drop dead from his icy, drilling stare. But no, nothing could deter a young, teenage girl in love. Though she tried to be discreet about it, Sasuke found that it tattooed itself over that billboard of a forehead.<p>

Unperturbed by his attempts to dismiss her, Sakura dropped her books on the open desk to his left. Her lip curled out in a pout, feigning that she didn't understand. Sasuke didn't know what she was trying to portray there: cute innocence to win him over, or lying to herself about his disdain for her.  
>After all, she was the girl that near every boy wanted underneath their tongue. Sasuke was the boy that every girl wanted to have sweep them off their feet, pink-hair teens included. So, it should be natural that they just clicked.<br>But, it wasn't happening, -not in the slightest way possible.  
>Sakura couldn't understand it. Nothing that she did could make the cold, bastard child called Uchiha heed any desired attention to her. It would be a cold in hell before he displayed anything affectionate towards Sakura, which the boy was planning to keep that way.<p>

However, she had other plans.

The sudden movement initially startled Sasuke, though he didn't react to it as much as one would expect. She shot up, smacking her hand down on the desktop, stunning the class into silence with a thunderous clap.  
>Then she opened her mouth, and Sasuke died a little inside. "Why don't you like Sasuke? Is it because you're too oblivious to this kind of thing? Do you not notice all the passes I make at you? All these days I've spent pining after you? Is it because you're secretly shy? Do you need me to make the first move? Or maybe-"<br>She kept droning on and on, something which quickly bored the young, placid male. Instead of listening intently to her, Sasuke chose to tune her out, though still looking at her. This way, he could appear mildly interested while paying attention and not being a complete douche-hat. He would not cave into the urge to tell her to shut up and sit back down. Nor would he succumb to urge to sink into the floor at the scene she was causing.

He had a reputation to uphold, if not as a cool kid, as an Uchiha. Those in his family line were much more composed and noble than telling off a person without good reason, -especially if that person was a woman. His mother raised him better than that.  
>On the flip side, his father had raised him to associate with the cream of the crop. This made the young boy intolerant to bullshit, and gave him higher standards. Of his sixteen years of living, Sasuke kept the unwritten expectation that nobody of the Uchiha name would associate with the weak, and lesser folk. He couldn't be weak, nor be seen with anybody lesser than he, nor associate with anybody weaker than himself. 'Uchiha' and 'weak' simply did not belong together in any term.<br>And to Sasuke, every girl he'd ever met were all the same: hormone-driven, and weak. That, included Sakura Haruno, the girl he'd been-

Ah, crap. He'd been staring in her direction, hadn't he?  
>The boy slowly came back to his sense, now looking at the girl instead of the space behind her. With mild curiosity, he noted the shades of red her cheeks were turning and the familiar sparkle in her eye. That's when Sasuke had come to the decision that it simply was better to not ask.<br>"Sakura, please, return to your desk. You're making a scene, and class is about to start."  
>"But Sasuke-kun, you haven't answered my questions yet, and-"<br>"Sakura..." A darker tone edged into his voice, hinting at how cross he was was getting. Collecting the younger female's books from the desk at his side, the Uchiha then thrust them into her limp arms. "Please, go back to your assigned seat. Shikamaru will be here to occupy his desk shortly, and I don't think he'd take too kindly to you being in his spot."

Disappointment crossed the girl's face before she nodded, turning away: "You have your point Sasuke. I'll go to my spot now."  
>"Please, don't call me that either." The honorific she'd attached to the end of his name, though annoying, was a little better than being considered familiar to her. Yet at this point, Sasuke couldn't decide what he appreciated more.<br>"Alright Sasuke-kun, I-"  
>"Actually," A weak groan slipped out of the angsty teen, letting his head drop to the surface of his desk. "You know what? I think I liked Sasuke better."<br>To this, Sakura nodded and giggled, fluttering over to her friends to tell them about how she was on first name basis with him now. A harder, more frustrated sound emanated from the Uchiha coupled with a harsh, profane whisper. "Fuck, I hate Mondays."

* * *

><p><strong>FelisMargarita: <strong>Look what I found guys!  
><strong>Sasuke: <strong>Old stories that you used to have on FF-net before you ripped them down for rewriting, printed out, lost the hard copies to, and eventually found stashed away under your bed three years later?  
><strong>FelisMargarita: <strong>You're a complete buzzkill, do you know that?  
><strong>Sasuke: <strong>How are your challenges going anyways? You're currently on the thirty-first of how many?  
><strong>FelisMargarita: <strong>...seven hundred.  
><strong>Sasuke:<strong> I saved you time by sparing you the explanation. Now, instead of wasting time chatting with me, why don't you do something productive for once? You should get writing.  
><strong>FelisMargarita: <strong>I hate you.


	2. Say Hello To Your New, Village Idiot

**Chapter 2: **

**Say Hello To Your New Village Idiot – Naruto Uzumaki!**

* * *

><p>As Sasuke predicted, Shikamaru was next to arrive to the classroom, half-asleep and shuffling towards his desk. With mild amusement, the Uchiha noted how indifferent he was that he pushed straight through Sakura and her little friend circle. However, it was the stink-eye Sakura shot at him which granted him the most amusement.<br>Some sadistic part sang out in Sasuke, coming to the conclusion that he was single-handedly turning most of the females against the Nara boy. However, it was far from being his problem. On top of that, he didn't really think that Shikamaru cared all that much either.  
>Perhaps he was like Sasuke in that regard: focused on studies, rather than suitors. That seemed more the case the more the Uchiha thought about it. Shikamaru was the only person that rivaled his own intelligence, if not, surpassed it. Half the time, he contemplated why the teenaged-genius bothered to come in to school at all.<p>

In the end, the answer was always the same. Sasuke determined that if it be up to Shikamaru, he wouldn't come to class at all. But it wasn't his decision, now, was it? It was the teacher's decision to keep him in class.

And speak of the devil, the next person to walk into the class was the teacher, Iruka Umino. It'd become daily practice for Mr. Umino: arriving to class to dismiss everybody to their assigned seats, then open up with a lecture. He took his stand at the front, wooden ruler in his hand, impatiently tapping his palm with it. The gesture would've been enough to make most of the student cower, -if it not be for how soft and sweet Iruka could be.  
>Sasuke was fairly certain that he could take on his homeroom teacher and leave the battle unscathed.<br>But, he was learned to respect authority figures, and teachers did fall under that category. The black-haired boy tossed his gaze to his tanned teacher, listening to whatever speech was about to slip forth.

"We have a new student today."  
>The entire class bustled with hushed whispers of anticipation, aside the select few. The young, ravenous male fell under that category. Never had he understood what the fuss was about getting a new student, -they all went to school for the same reason. It wasn't like they were welcoming an alien -of the extra-terrestrial kind at least- into their class. It was just another guy, or gal, like the rest of the student-body was composed of.<p>

However, without fail, the whispers and giggles sprang up.  
>Sasuke rolled his almost black eyes, deciding that focusing on the floor tile was far more interesting. It wasn't until he heard Mr. Umino call out his name did he revert back to being attentive.<p>

The speech dragged on longer than the teen though necessary, even if he'd only rejoined the land of the living halfway through. After a few minutes, Mr. Umino finally began to wrap things up. "We've all been there at some point, entering a class or room of complete strangers. So, if I must ask, please retain the impression of being normal, less manic students even just for the day. I don't want to scare him away like we did the last three, exchange students. With that said, please give a -relatively normal!- welcome to Naruto Uzumaki!"  
>A soft applause rippled through the classroom before all was shushed by door creak. After a moment's pause, the person dared step through into the classroom.<p>

From the tips of his almost high-lighter yellow hair, to the ends of his neon, orange converse, he was as bright as a ray of sunshine. His blond hair was almost refreshingly different and painstakingly obnoxious at the same time. It was a mystery if that was a natural color, or not. Spiked up in spontaneous tufts, it was just barely held out of his eyes by a red bandana used as a headband.  
>And speaking of his eyes, Sasuke doubted he'd ever seen a color as such. They had to be colored contacts or something, -there was no way such an ocean blue like that could be natural.<p>

Over his torso was a baggy orange hoodie that matched the color of his converse. It was a few sizes too big for him, sleeves dipping down to cover his palms, leaving just enough space for fingertips to poke out. It seemed the only thing that really fit were the gray, ripped jeans on his legs.  
>Colorful and mismatched, -in the Uchiha's opinion, Naruto was a bit of anomaly.<p>

His voice interrupted the silence, loud, booming and cheerful: "Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's great to be here!"  
>A wave of muted giggles erupted through the room. Of all the things they'd seen today, the new student was about the cutest thing most had seen all morning. Though it did not come into discussion, Naruto passed their universal inspection for the most part. He fit into the classroom like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle.<br>Though, one person opted to disagree.

With his infamous glare, Sasuke stood out amongst the smiling faces like a sore thumb. He could feel the new kid falter under his intense, obsidian stare, which he derived a bit of happiness from.

It wasn't until Mr. Umino announced that the new kid would be sitting beside Sasuke did the bright, bubbly smile completely fall off. Naruto cast a dispirited, blue gaze at his seating partner. Of all the luck, he'd be seated by the one person that he knew he wouldn't be getting along with. Then again, he knew that in all retrospect, he shouldn't expect any less.  
>"Hey, kid. Stop staring at me, it's starting to creep me out."<br>Was he staring? The boy's head tipped down to hid a fiery blush, creeping over his cheeks. Flustered, he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, nodded, then made his way towards his new desk.

He didn't know if it was a naturally occurring thing, or simply a spectacular talent of the Uchiha's. The closer Naruto inched forward, the stronger the death vibe around Sasuke grew. Speeding his pace, the younger male quickly plopped down in his seat, instantly looking away.  
>The room fell into silence.<br>Naruto coughed a bit, trying to split the awkwardness between them. The tension was so high, you could almost cut through it with a knife. He didn't dare speak, and from the looks of things, neither did-  
>"Gay."<br>Never mind. The Uzumaki's head snapped over, glaring at the side of Sasuke's head. Of all the things to break a silence with, that was probably the last thing he wanted to hear. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said." He didn't bother to move, sitting still with his gaze tipped towards the front, hands hiding his mouth. It made something boil in Naruto's blood with how high and mighty Sasuke tried to be.  
>Naruto frowned, his happy gaze glistening over to smoldering, aqueous glare. "You look like a bird. What's with that hair?"<br>"Idiot. What kind of come back was that?"  
>"You're a bastard, you know that?"<br>"And you're still an idiot."  
>A whine escaped the young blonde, staring back down at his desk. Doubting he could win the fight against his obnoxious desk-mate, he merely surrendered, digging through his backpack for a pencil. A curse slipped from his thinned lips: "Just, shut up duck-butt."<p>

Sasuke shrugged it off, tutting before he proceeded to write down whatever Mr. Umino was jotting down at the boards. The mood lightened a bit now that the Uchiha was distracted, and Naruto thanked whatever forces were at work behind that. Though, he could feel some other tension in the room. He couldn't pinpoint it immediately, but after a few minutes of work, Naruto found it.  
>It was a surprise that he didn't have holes burnt out in the back of his neck.<p>

Turning around to give somebody an earful, Naruto found his anger quickly dissipated. A young woman sat there, green eyes staring him down. Soft pink locks fell into her face, begging to be caressed and tucked behind her ear. Albeit, her forehead was a little large, but the blond wanted nothing more than to press a kiss to it.

He opened his mouth to say something to her, but was quickly interrupted.  
>"Naruto!"<br>Quickly wheeling around, he flipped back to the front just to have a black board eraser smack him square between the eyes. A snicker resonated from his side by the village asshole, making Naruto want to sink into the floor just a little more. He rubbed his head, gently lobbing it back before he settled down to continue taking notes. A sigh bubbled up from his core, whispering to himself quietly.  
>"God, I hate Mondays..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FelisMargarita: <strong>This one was a little longer than the last one. I normally try to keep them the same length.  
><strong>Sasuke: <strong>You know, variety isn't a bad thing, right?  
><strong>FelisMargarita: <strong>I know. This whole chapter barely made a page before I rewrote it. Aside, in the last one, you're very out of character. I'm trying to keep you to your true character this time.  
><strong>Sasuke: <strong>Suave, and mysterious?  
><strong>Naruto: <strong>Try cold, trying too hard to be cool, and being a bit of an ass-hat.  
><strong>FelisMargarita: <strong>Yeah, that sounds about right.


End file.
